


The Beginning, The Middle, And The End, And The Beginning Again

by merryfortune



Series: YuYu's Bizarre Adventure [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Cyclic Narrative, F/M, Surrealism, this is very vaguely a jojo au but the only thing i kept was the wall eyes and stands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 01:25:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14009154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryfortune/pseuds/merryfortune
Summary: To be one. To become four. To be one again. To become four again. This is their destiny for they do not want to lose each other, no matter how many times they destroy the universe, they all return to that which is how it is meant to be.





	The Beginning, The Middle, And The End, And The Beginning Again

**Author's Note:**

> Happy ZarcRay week.
> 
> HMU on my tumblr @plushie-tusk for further fun stuff about this AU.

   And time kept getting faster until time became irrelevant. Days became minutes. Stardust to stardust, infinity to nothing to back to infinity again. Destruction through creation. Creation through destruction.

   “We’ll find each other again… won’t we?” a quiet voice piped up beneath the catastrophic din.

   “Of course, we will.” a slightly-louder, masculine voice replied through the cataclysmic ordinance.

   At the edge of this primordial maelstrom between worlds, between realms, between what was left of life and death in the ravaging destruction and creation, hands reached out. Bracelets, silver and gentle, clinked around wrists as fingers interlocked. The four with the four same faces met the second set of the four with the four same faces.

   This was their destiny. This was what was left of their fate. None, they just had to face it with their multichromatic eyes.

   Did it stop…?

   Or did it start?

   All that is known becomes unknown becomes known again. A pause, the universe takes a breath, and then its as if nothing had changed. There was a moment where everyone across the world had to ask themselves: what was I just doing?

   Leo halted in his steps. His daughter, interrupted, halted her own.

   “I’m telling you, Father,” she protested as she put her hand to heart, “I love him!”

   Five minutes. That’s all there was between day and night. Between life and death. Between the reset and the restart. Five, irreplaceable minutes that did not exist for they had always been existing. Lives re-written and lives remembered, and lives forgotten.

   Leo huffed as he turned around. “Ray! I’m telling you, you are just a girl-”

   “I’m nineteen!” she shrieked. “I’m an adult!”

   “You are inexperienced.” Leo sighed. “That boy is bad news.”

   “Father, you don’t know him like I do…” Ray murmured.

   “He does not love you.” Leo replied, firmly.

   Ray’s face twisted. “How can you say that?” she asked, voice cracking as tears she did not wish to acknowledge beaded along her tear ducts.

   “Easily for it is the truth.” Leo said. He shook his head. “You are dismissed. I have to work to do. And, I’m sure you do too.” Leo replied, weary and tired by the adolescent love that his adolescent – no, adult – daughter was experiencing.

   “I do.” Ray replied.

   Though she did not recall immediately. Her memories were clunky. She found herself telling herself, _Yes, that’s right, I_ do _have work to do… I have songs to write, I’m an idol_.

   Why did that not feel right?

   That’s all she’s ever been. A pop idol. So why is that her memories are so glazed and plastic that they don’t feel real? That’s all she’s ever been. Since she was fourteen, she has been a grandiose pop idol beloved by all sorts of youth across Japan.

   The more she concentrated on it, the more broken these memories became. Flashes of fighting, of holograms, came to mind but they were even dreamier, even more, faded than that of her the youth she had lived – not dreamed, not slept through. It was like the life she had lived until this point, all nineteen supposed years, were plastic daydreams come true. It didn’t feel right either way.

   Ray shied away from her father and these strange, strange, bizarre thoughts. She held onto her sleeve and wandered off, humming a tune which she did not recall the origin of. Perhaps it could become her next hit single, that’d be lovely.

   When she returned to her room, it was exactly nothing like she had left it. She could have sworn it was different. But, no, it was exactly like it should be. Posters of herself – how vain – on her walls alongside fan letters and it was both glamourous and adolescent. It was perfect, but it didn’t feel perfect, it merely looked that way.

   She sat down on her bed. It bounced beneath her weight. Her phone buzzed, and she smiled as she laid down on her bed and picked up the receiver. She entwined her finger on the cord as she heard an uncertain voice on the other end.

   “D-Did I find you?” he asked.

   “Yes, Zarc, you did.” Ray replied, lovestruck.

   “Good, good, I’m glad.” Zarc rambled.

   “I told you, we will always find each other, no matter what.” Ray replied, gentle in voice.

   Zarc then proceeded to invite Ray out. It had been forever – a genuine forever of days and decades – sine they had last seen each other. However, this would be their first time in this first universe, this uncertain melded realm where nothing had been like it had been like yesterday, an infinity and a half ago. Five minutes ago.

   Ray put on her sunglasses and she hit the world. She was excited, she was free. She was in love. She was certain it was love. The tingly feeling in her heart, beneath the pads of fingertips, the way she smiled: it was love. She was certain. And, it was real. It existed outside the confines of the universe for it existed within the confines of Ray’s new and original existence. It was an emotion all to herself and it was real, wondrously real.

   She met Zarc at the usual spot but to call it the usual spot would be incorrect. She thought it was their usual spot, but this was the first time she had been there for real. However, her memories would betray such a thing.

   Five minutes had become an hour. The universe was alive and breathing once more. Existence was resuming like it had never before.

   The usual spot, if it could be called that, was called the Wall Eyes. It was the local elementary schoolers who dubbed this particular location that particular name. There had been an earthquake recently – not recently for it had never truly happened, it just existed – which had caused weird curvature of the land. It reeled back and now, there were eyes in the walls: pareidolia really.

   They overlooked the sea and Ray met Zarc in the curled shadow of one shaggy with uprooted grass. Zarc had been waiting for her. He had always been waiting for her. He was skipping stones against the waves. He waved at her when he saw her.

   He was in love too. It was a true and genuine love. It had always been in existence. In between this universe and the universe before them, and who knows, it might even exist in the universe after this one.

   He had a razor wire smile, eyes lit up for glory. Ray always gave him that emotion, the idea that he was destined for grander things. He was the one who had her zealous heart and in return, she had his.

   “Ray…” he murmured.

   “Zarc!” Ray squealed.

   The match of the subdued meeting the exuberance reversed the moment Ray touched Zarc. She had hugged him and now, he was kissing her back. Fervent kisses down her neck lest this was the last time they had ever gotten to meet again.

   Slowly, Ray let go. She didn’t know why but she didn’t want her hand to leave his, but she ignored that creeping dread. She let go.

   “Are you okay? On the phone, you sounded like you were in a tizz…?” Ray asked.

   “Something’s…. wrong. With everything.” Zarc said.

   He collapsed onto the sand. Ray sat next to him, legs tucked up herself as she held onto him, half-leaning onto him. Zarc madly ran his hands through his hair as there was a flash in his eyes. They went from pale gold to molten bronze, a thin slip of an iris, but Ray didn’t notice. She did feel his body heat up though.

   All she felt was the moonlight slowly dripping over them as the sun set and the ocean, the caw of birds settling for the night, and the wind which rustled the flowers, carrying their delicate scent. She thought she was as much as the world as the world was to her.

   Zarc had something inside himself. Something darker than the night, but he didn’t know how to express it.

   “I think… I’m haunted.” he said.

   Ray looked up. “You’re not being stalked, are you?”

   He was famous. She was famous. Together, they were famous. She was famous for singing. He was famous for fighting. He was a boxer and triathlete. He did a little bit of everything and anything. A jack of all trades but master of all. He had a deep hunger for ambition… and especially for blood sport.

   That scared Ray. Sometimes. He wasn’t violent with her, but he was violent with a good many more people.

   “No, Ray, I’m serious. I think I’m being haunted by an evil spirit.” Zarc sighed. “He calls himself… He calls himself Dragon Fours.”

   “Dragon… Fours?” Ray echoed.

   The mere mumble of that name was more than enough to summon the daemon. It rose from the shadows. It rose from the depths of Zarc’s soul and it brought a supreme evil with it, a malevolent hung over the air as it rose behind them.

   “It’s here.” Zarc said, he was terrified of it.

   Ray could feel it. She swallowed. “What’s here?”

   “It.” Zarc affirmed.

   Ray turned around and she saw it, she saw the wisps of something in her vision. It was like a ghost, but it stood with them – it stood with Zarc, standing behind him, beside him.

   It – _Dragon Fours_ – was an arcane and draconic spirit. It was like nothing either of them had seen. It was like nothing that universe had seen before, at least not like this. The sum of four had become one. It was heavy. It had a genuine presence: a swishing black tail and a green underbelly, evil eyes of glinted upon its angular, reptilian face.

   “Can you see it?” Zarc asked.

   “Y-Yes.” Ray replied.

   “Are you scared?” Zarc asked.

   Ray’s fingers curled in, her hand turning to a fist. I know how to defeat it, she thought to herself as she stared into the spirit’s glinting eyes.

   “Yes.” Ray lied.

   However, like many evils of the world, Dragon Fours was tamed. Or, so it was thought that it could be tamed. Zarc was good. Ray knew that. She was certain of that conviction. Zarc’s faith in such goodness was not as unwaveringly. But, he wanted to try. Dragon Fours was apart of him. The evil that spirit carried with it was a part of him, but Ray convinced him. Or at least her impassioned words did but his own meagre and ginger assumptions of the world would go onto challenge such goodness and light.

    He need not be part of the evil if he did not want to.

   He did want to though. He just didn’t know it yet. He craved evil like he craved fame, like he craved notoriety, as he craved Ray and her love for him.

  That heavy, oceanic evening began something between Ray and Zarc. It tested them. The universe continued to tick. Five minutes became five hours. Five hours became five days. Finally, five became all because life had resumed the course that it was supposed to take in his new universe. And through normal adjacent and resumed time, life took them on a bizarre journey through what was and wasn’t life.

   Unquestioned things – memories, items, people – became questioned. The familiar turned unfamiliar as what began as a simple objective, to understand the evil that resided in Zarc and Dragon Fours turned into a force more powerful than that which anyone could perceive. Allies became enemies.

   And enemies were loved with all that there was.

   It was difficult. It was bizarre.

   Ray had so much love to give and so much life to live but it was impossible. Small things which didn’t make sense turned to something far more violent. It turned to the collapse of all which she had known.

   She looked into her father’s eyes as her own began to water.

   “I told you, Ray.” he said sincerely, he said sombrely. “He does not love you.”

   “He does. Th-That’s not Zarc!” Ray yelled.

   Her voice resounded through the ruin. The scarlet sky pitied her as rain began to fall, its own mourning tears. What was left of the world was little. The future was bleak. Evil could not be tamed. Evil was all there was.

   Except for Ray. She was what remained of hope, unfettered and still in love with the monster who had caused it all.

   “We have to destroy him.” Leo said. “I have tried. And I have failed.”

   When did this happen? How did this happen?

   Memories, real and true, fully lived and formed, were blurred by the mistakes of youth in love. She had just wanted to help. Instead, she had become a pawn to Zarc so he could utilise the full extent of the strength from within him. His evil spirit was his evil soul. Its magnificent shape had stood by him all this time.

   But now, it was time for Ray to make her own Stand.

   Ray lifted her head as she cried. “I will stop him, Father.”

   Leo came closer. He was limping, bloody and bruised. He placed his hands on her shoulders. He kissed her forehead.

   “I have faith in you, Ray.” Leo said. “The world we know is not the truth. You and Zarc… I believe you are the anomalies which caused the world we know, and I believe you are the anomalies which will revert the world to the form it is supposed to be.”

   Ray swallowed. “I know.”

   She didn’t want to believe it though. She and Zarc had unravelled the mystery of the world together. It had been inadvertent, admittedly but they discovered that there was something drastically wrong with the universe all by being together and challenging the lives that they had tried to give them.

   Ray knew she was the one borne of four. She knew Zarc was the one borne of four. And now, the chaos of those four connected was in full swing. The apocalypse was nigh. Or, perhaps, it had already come and now they were dealing with the hellish aftermath.

   It broke her heart. It really did. But Ray had known for a long time, she would be the one to stop the inferno. She was the only one strong enough.

   Her bracelet clinked around her wrist. The four jewels embedded in the silver glittered mournfully in the toxic sunlight – or was it moonlight? Again, states of time and space had become irrelevant to life and the rapidly decaying universe.

   “I know.” Ray said. “Father, please, remember that I love you.”

   Was that true or was that what the universe had tried to make her feel in the few months it had been alive. In the few months that they had been alive.

   “I know, sweetheart.”

   It broke Leo’s heart. He didn’t have the universe throb inside of him. He didn’t feel what his daughter or Zarc felt. He hadn’t felt the vibrations of the universe as it tried to shoddily restart. He had just recorded them and that had led to his own independent quest for what life was on its own.

   Ray took a breath. “Aren’t you going to say I’m dismissed?”

   “You’re dismissed, Ray.” Leo replied. His empty words fell upon Ray’s head like a halo.

   “Goodbye, Father.”

   By the moon, by the wind, by the birds, and by the flowers: it all throbbed inside of Ray. If Zarc was the epitome of death, then Ray was the epitome of life. Ray did not want to assign moral values to these concepts because she refused to believe herself ‘good’ and her love ‘evil’ but, she did anyway. Though, truly, she hoped that it did not matter. She was the only one who felt that way.

   Ray marched to the brink of life and death. She stood upon the cliffside like a fool in a tarot card deck, but she did not feel like this was a risk. She felt like this was why she had been created as Zarc’s lover, but she could be wrong. She held a steady and brave face as she looked upon the destruction.

   She could barely fathom what she saw. What had once been Morioh was now dirt and rocks. What had once been home, if it could be considered home at all, was now destroyed. Black skies stretched on forever, not a twinkling star to be seen, and funeral pyre fires burned. The only thing untouched by this wretched apocalypse was the Wall Eyes. However, more and more of these curious curls of earth have sprung up and their dead gaze was inescapable. This was all that remained in the wake of Zarc’s wrath.

   Despite it all, Ray still loves Zarc. Even as she looks down across the hell that he has turned the Earth into it. She still loves him. She thinks that to be the simple truth of her fate. However, now she has to fulfil the complex truth of it as well even though her love is true and gentle.

   “Zarc!” she yelled into the abyss. “I challenge you to a duel!”

   A scream – a roar – returned; the chaotic guise of a ‘yes’.

   Once more, the universe was existing in a stasis wherein time did not matter, only space. Ray waited for Zarc to return to her. She could have spent minutes waiting for him, she could have spent years waiting for him, but he did return to their “usual” spot.

   Ray waited on the top of what was once the Wall Eyes they had always met by for a lovers’ rendezvous. She overlooked what was once the ocean. She waited.

   And Zarc returned.

   Though such a statement is not entirely correct. What was left of Zarc, when you stripped away the goodness in him, remained. Right now, it was not “Zarc” that Ray was facing but rather the demon which masqueraded with his face, Supreme King Z-ARC.

   But Ray loved that face regardless. She loved that soul regardless.

   “I summon my Stand…” Ray murmured as she thrust her hand through the air. “Act Naturally!”

   Zarc’s powers had a solid form. Ray suspected her soul did not manifest like that. It manifested as everything and anything, with limitless range and infinite powers. She could feel it in the depths of her heart as her soul came pouring out.

    This was her only chance. She could only activate her powers once and it undid everything.

   She remembered now. The glass casing of her memories had been shattered and through the glossy shards, she could directly view the memories of her past lives. The four with the same faces: those whom she loved. The four with the same faces: those whom she was.

   It was time to revert the destruction that they had caused in this life. It was time to return to the destruction that they had caused in their previous lives.

    Ray glared into the glinting, draconic eyes which belonged to Zarc’s face. He had been corrupted by his Stand, by the very thing he had sought to control. Ray glared into the glinting, draconic eyes which belonged to Dragon Fours. Ray glared into the glinting, draconic eyes which belonged the unholy fusion of them both: the eyes of Supreme King Z-ARC.

   She wasn’t terrified. This is not a lie. Ray has always known, since the first five minutes of this universe, that she would not be afraid when it was time to face Zarc in their final reckoning, the in the reckoning the world faced.

   Her power – Act Naturally – activated. The bracelet on her wrist glowed numinously in the chaotic light which emanated cruelly from Zarc’s body. However, her own light soon welled up inside of her. She could hear the sweet trill of extinct birds in her ears and smell the dulcet perfume of extinct flowers.

   The moon returned to the sky as a rushing wind cooled the world. Whatever Ray imagined became real and slowly, the memories she had unlocked on her journey to this destruction began making more and more sense. She knew what she had to do. Just as there was too much evil in Zarc, there was too much good in her. They were one and the same: chaotic energies which would spiral out of control.

   Four was the number of death. It was stronger than one. There’s strength in groups. However, Ray could not allow these groups to bisect. Or else, the worlds will perish once more and reunite as one and she would be reunited with Zarc and Zarc with her.

   Ray’s power flooded the crimson world with a brilliant, pale violet light. Ray swallowed as she felt herself become emptied. She felt herself turn to dust, turn to that which was the same, ethereal powder as the stars now gone from the sky but now returning thanks to her power.

   This was her first Stand.

   It was her final stand against Zarc too. It was humanity’s final stand against the demon known as the Supreme King Z-ARC.

   He roared but Ray could not hear him. Slowly, his demonic screeching turned to pitiful crying, but Ray could not hear him. Tears streamed down her cheek as she disintegrated into nothing. She knew what he was telling her thought. And she knew what she had to say in return.

   “We’ll find each other again… won’t we?” Zarc sobbed beneath the catastrophic din.

   “Of course, we will.” Ray replied through the cataclysmic ordinance.

   Zarc’s fists pounded the earth beneath him. Ray lowered her head. Eyes fluttering shut, as though she were nodding off to sleep but that was not it. She had no body to sleep in, not any more.

   As Zarc wept, the evil spirit that he was, that was inside of him, was purged. It broke. It shattered. His soul was split. The pain of his body and mind being rendered like that is unimaginable and indescribable; not even Ray knows that pain. Her death was serene. She was re-joining the universe from whence she had come. She had done what was right and she was blessed with a tranquil end.

   She was there, on the curve of the aching world, until she was gone. Until all that remained was the aftermath of her power and her silver bracelets. Yes, plural. One had become four.

   Ray closed her eyes and when she opened them. She was gone. Her consciousness faded. She closed her eyes and when she opened them, the world was as it should be. The worlds were as they should be.

   She was not Ray. She was Yuzu. She was Serena. She was Rin. She was Ruri.

   “I’m telling you, I don’t get it either.” Yuzu said as she put her hands on her hips as she stared down her friend, her best friend, her boyfriend.

   This time around, there was no imperfection. The memories made were real and true. There was no silvery skipped beat of time. No, it was linear and rounded and perfect. This was as things should be and had been. The reset had been reset and now, they had returned to how things should be.

   Sort of.

   It is like time is an arrow and four had been released from the quiver. Each one headed towards their fated target, never to bisect or interact or lest catastrophe and disaster would arise.

   It’s better this way, if bittersweet. The powers contained inside the soul of Dragon Fours and of Act Naturally should not meet. Only chaos and apocalyptic happenstance can be facilitated by their meeting. However, if it was just them, isolated in a world and a realm and a space and a universe and a time and a life of their own, then that should be fine.

   “It stands with us.” Yuya replied, thoughtfully as he tilted his head. “And… she kind of looks like you?”

   “Well… I mean… I guess.” Yuzu replied. “But she doesn’t respond to ‘Yuzu’. Her name is something else. She introduced herself as ‘Primadonna Girl’ when we first met but… nowadays, she doesn’t say much unless I tell her to say something…”

   “It’s good to meet you though, Primadonna Girl.” Yuya said to the ethereal humanoid standing beside Yuzu. “I hope we can get to the bottom of this mystery. Because… I’ve got a spirit haunting me as well. I like to call him Junior’s Eyes.”

   It was spring, and things were good in the cherry scented air.

   Later, it would turn to summer. That is where things were as they should be too.

   They didn’t know what they were messing with, but they were having fun. They had known each other all their lives. Same friends, same problems, and same orphanage: they were all one and the same. They weren’t quite like brother and sister. No, they were too close for that.

   “I’m telling you, Yugo,” Rin argued as Yugo skidded around on his motorcycle, “my Protomen could beat your Wild In The Wind any day.”

   With a screeching halt, Yugo ceased his showboating on the back of his – their – handmade motorcycle. He leaned over, and he lifted his helmet off his head. It came off with a pop. He rolled up his sleeves: one arm full of scars and one arm clean of injury. Yugo was the type to not die, no matter how severe the accident so that’s why one arm was like that but the other wasn’t.

   “Wouldn’t that be something to see from an outsider’s perspective?” he said. “People who ain’t like us can’t see it.”

   “It’d be like something out of a story book alright; one person who can control lightin’ and electricity, one person who can control ice and wind…” Rin said. “That would be something.”

   “C’mon, Rin, we gotta keep goin’ on though. You’re not getting cold feet, are ya?” Yugo asked.

   “Me?!” Rin retorted. “Cold feet? Rack off, Yugo! I just don’t know if we should, is all.”

   “C’mon, the Tops have plenty o’ money they’re not using and we’re using all the money we do have. We’re stronger than all of ‘em remember. Its just one bank and we’ll be set for life.” Yugo said.

   And dastardly plans of robbing banks and getting rich continued to get made that summer afternoon. And after the fall of summer comes the fall of autumn.

   It was there that friends were made.

   “Y-You’re like me… And my brother.” Ruri gasped, eyes widening and Yuto scratched his head.

   “I’ve never met anyone who can see Black Betty before…” Yuto said. “It’s… weird. But I like it. I… I don’t feel like a freak anymore.”

   “He’s gorgeous!” Ruri said, eyes glittering. “A handsome black knight who rides in to save the day. He’s lovely.”

   “Really? I thought he was kind of creepy…” Yuto said.

   Ruri smiled gently. “Maybe it’s because you use your power for good and not for anything creepy. I’m thankful for what you did for my friend Sayaka. I-If you hadn’t been there, she would have been seriously hurt.”

   “So, if you can see Black Betty… does that mean you have a spirit too?” Yuto asked.

   “A Stand.” Ruri corrected him. “My big brother calls them ‘Stands’ because they stand beside us. And yes, my Stand isn’t suited to fighting or anything overly athletic. I call my Stand, Stairway to Heaven. It has the ability to manipulate the weight of things and how gravity acts upon an affected object, I’m not very good at using those powers though...”

   “I hope we’re able to get along, Kurosaki.” Yuto replied.

   Ruri blushed. “I hope we can get along as well… Oh, and please, call me Ruri.”

   “I will.” Yuto said and now he was one blushing as an autumnal wind tumbled over them both.

   And with the cold winds comes the colder seasons and colder attitudes in the frigid winter of yet another realm.

   “You and I…” he drawled. “We aren’t so different.”

   “I don’t trust you and I just want to make that clear.” Serena said. Her skin was crawling as she felt the curious gaze of the one whom she duelled with. “Holy Diver and I… we won’t hesitate to shred you.”

   “You’re just a kitty cat before I, the true predator. A magnificent dragon: Inject The Venom.” Yuri said.

   “A magnificent bastard, more like it.” Serena spat.

   Serena rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. She couldn’t help but think that starving and shrivelled, plant-like dragon he called his Stand was aptly named. He disgusts her and yet, there was a mysterious force upon her which intertwined them both and she didn’t know how to describe it. It was like they had been lovers in a past life and now the ghosts of what they had once felt were haunting them both despite the moral standings they now stood upon.

   “Stand users attract one another. Whether you like it or not, we’ll forever have a special type of magnetism.” Yuri explained.

   “That might explain why I repel everyone else.” Serena said.

   “True, we are above those plebeians.” Yuri said.

   The shadows around them danced.

   “I’ll do whatever I can to protect this academy.” Serena said. “And I know you are a force seeking to turn it evil.”

   “Oh Serena, darling, you have no idea.” Yuri said.

  His eyes glinted in the darkness. They sparkled and shone with ambition. It would appear the seasons of change would forever be upon the universe. For Zarc was in each boy with the same face and Ray was in each girl with the same face. Their hearts forever connected. Around and around they go. Reuniting and losing each other. Losing the world and causing entropy. Becoming whole, becoming four. Then, falling apart and becoming one and becoming more. Endless.

**Author's Note:**

> Transcript of Stands (and abilities)  
> Zarc: Dragon Fours (Dragonforce) – physical attack Stand with some elemental breaths; based on the card “Supreme King Z-ARC”  
> Ray: Act Naturally (The Beatles) – range irrelevant Stand able to reset the universe to Ray’s whims; based on the En Nature cards  
> Yuzu: Primadonna Girl (Marina & the Diamonds) – mid-range Stand able to manipulate sound and emotions/actions based on said sounds; based on Bloom Diva: the Melodious Saint  
> Yuya: Junior's Eyes (Black Sabbath) – short-range physical attack Stand with light or laser attacks; based on Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon  
> Yugo: Protomen (The Protomen) – mid-range Stand with physical attacks and electricity and lightning manipulation; based on Clear-Wing Synchro Dragon  
> Rin: Wild In The Wind (David Bowie) – mid-range Stand with no physical attacks, able to control wind and snow; based on Wind Witch  
> Yuto: Black Betty (Ram Jam) – short-range physical attack Stand with spectral abilities; based on Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon card  
> Ruri: Stairway To Heaven (Led Zeppelin) – mid-range Stand with no physical attacks, able to manipulate weight and the way gravity affects an object; based on the Lyrica Luscina Nightingale card  
> Serena: Holy Diver (DIO) – short-range physical attack Stand with the ability to manifest sharp edged weapons like swords, scythes, etc; based on the card Lunalight Cat Dancer  
> Yuri: Inject The Venom (AC/DC) – mid-range Stand with physical attacks, is able to spread poison and plants with various hindering effects and does affect the user; based on the card Starve Venom Fusion Dragon  
> Bonus Lancers  
> Reiji: Cold Play (band) – range irrelevant Stand with no physical attacks, it has the ability to broadcast video footage of anything, anywhere but must its focus must be happening in the present and it cannot revisit any prior recordings; not based on a Card  
> Reira: Teddy Boy (The Beatles) – no range Stand which takes the form of his stuffed bear, it has the ability to put up barriers around him to protect himself and others; can be seen by anyone; not based on a card  
> Tsukikage: Melancholy Man (The Moody Blues) – mid-range Stand with an arsenal of ninja tools as its disposal as well the ability to mute sounds and reduce visibility of its user; based on the card Twilight Ninja Shingetsu  
> Shun: For Unlawful Arcane Knowledge “F-U-C-K” (Van Halen) – long range Stand with the ability to cause exhaustion and explosions and does not affect the user but it can affect allies; based on the Raid Raptor Revolution Falcon card  
> Gongenzaka: Rock’N’Roll Train (AC/DC) – limited range/range irrelevant Stand which takes the appearance of a train, with it the user is able to perform battering attacks or use it as mass transport as it can be seen by anyone; does not require train tracks; based on the card Superheavy Steam Oni Tesudo-O  
> Sawatari: Cracked Actor (David Bowie) – close-range Stand with no physical attacking abilities, is able to perfectly disguise Sawatari’s physical appearance and supplement it with any skills he may need; can only affect User; based on the card Abyss Actor’s Costume Box  
> Dennis: Show Must Go On (Queen) – mid-range physical attack Stand with the ability to create simple illusions; based on the card Entermage Trapeze Magician  
> Sora: Pour Some Sugar On Me (Def Leppard) – close-range physical attack, Scattered Stand with the ability to transform objects into sweets; based off the card  
> Crow: Blackbird (Queen) – mid-range physical attack Stand with the ability to manifest sharp as a razor blade feathers and control them in swarm-like attacks; based on the card Assault Black Wing Chidori the Rain Sprinkling


End file.
